Out of the Woods
by Abby Normal 333
Summary: Takes place a few months after Breaking Dawn finishes. Life for the Cullens is going along smoothly, but one day, an unexpected visitor turns their lives upside-down.


_Hello again, fellow Twilighters! Before I begins, I must warn you- _**DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT READ BREAKING DAWN**_. There, all done._

_Obviously, I do not own the Twilight series. That's all Stephenie Meyer's. _

_Like a lot of you out there, I wanted more when I finished Breaking Dawn. Here's my version of what happens next._

--

"I'll be back soon, love. Try not to miss me too much." Edward bent down and kissed my forehead. He looked into my eyes, and I could see that his were almost completely black. He was about to go on a much-needed hunting trip.

"I won't."

"Where's Nessie?"

"Where do you think she is?"

Edward chuckled. "Right. Of course she's with Jacob. And where would Jacob be?"

"Somewhere out back, why?"

He moved to the window to try and find them. I knew he wouldn't be able to see them. In the months since the Volturi had come, Nessie had grown to the size of a three year-old, but her mind was so far advanced for her age that I felt safe letting her wander off with Jake. It was becoming rare to be able to see them from the house.

"I wanted to tell her I love her before I go." Right then, Alice waltzed into the room.

"Oh good, you're going hunting with everyone else!" As if she didn't know.

"You aren't going, Alice?"

Alice laughed. "No, I think Bella wants to talk to me about something." If I could, I would have blushed then. I did want to talk to her. I was going to make use of the time with nobody around to corner Alice and finally make her listen to me. I knew Alice had seen it coming.

"If you're sure, Bella. But I could always stay and go with you and Nessie later, if you like me to."

"No, Edward. Go on ahead. I do want to talk to her alone." Behind Edward, I saw Alice wince a little. Good. She did know what was coming.

Apparently, Edward did too, because he was laughing as he bent down to kiss me again. Instantly, I felt the passion, or the addiction, build up to the point I just _had_ to have him. Just like it always did when Edward kissed me. I broke it off before we could get carried away, though. I wanted to be able to concentrate and my head to be perfectly clear.

"Be nice," he muttered as he left. Taking advantage of the distraction, Alice moved as if she was going to leave, but I stepped in front of her.

"Bella..."

"No, Alice. I want to get this over and done with."

She gave a resigned sigh. "I know."

I took a deep breath, even though it was unnecessary. "Alice, look. I've been your guinea pig for long enough. I know you like to dress me, but you should know me well enough to know my taste!"

"Or lack thereof..." she muttered.

I glared. "I'm giving you an ultimatum. You either start shopping withing my taste- _my_ taste, not what you wish it was- or I start shopping for myself."

"But Bella!" she said, "Your taste is just so...so..."

"I. Don't. Care. It's _my_ taste. _I'm_ the one who has to wear the clothes."

"And we're the ones who have to look at you!"

"Alice, it's my way or no way."

Alice looked disgruntled, but she sighed again. "Fine. I suppose that's fair. I'm not thrilled, but it's better than nothing."

"Thank you Alice!" I gave my sister a quick hug. "That really means a lot to me."

We both moved toward the living room to sit down and wait for everyone to come home. She sat down on the couch, and I moved to the window. After a few minutes of silence, Alice started humming.

I listened to her, but after awhile, I couldn't help but ask, "When is everybody getting back?"

"Hmm... I don't know." And her face got the far away look I was becoming so familiar with. And then pain, almost agony, crossed her perfect features. I ran to her in a second.

"Alice. Alice, what is it?" I shook her gently, and her eyes focused on me again. The pain was still clear, and there was panic now, too.

"Oh Bella, I'm so, so sorry. I wasn't watching..."

"Sorry.. For what? What weren't you watching? Alice..!"

And then the howling started.

--

_There's chapter one for you. How was it? Anything I should edit/ work on? Reviews are always appreciated! (And if I missed something in my spelling/ grammar check, please, PLEASE tell me. I'm very OCD about grammar and I hate it when I miss something!)_

_And yes, I do know that was short. I'm not one to put in a lot of details. I'm working on it._


End file.
